Unlocked
by Bexxums
Summary: SportaRobbie  Stephanie is worried so she climbs into the airship... and gets the shock of a lifetime!


-1Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Lazytown. If I did it'd be rated R... I make no money off this, just lots of fangirl giggles.

Note: Had this idea running through my brain for awhile. Just sat down and wrote it, of course it came out not at all as planned. I'll revise it more later, promise! (Posted, Unreviwed June 18th) Oh, and, sorry that I scarred Stephanie..

Sportacus hadn't been himself today. He'd won the soccer game, of course, but only just. Stingy had been able to score a goal when Sportacus was goalie. That had never happened before! Pixel had managed to kick it past Sportacus and he'd just stared off into space with a hazy smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Stephanie was worried. She'd never seen him act that way. When they'd mentioned it to him Sportacus just smiled at the kids and put a little more effort in. It still wasn't Sportacus though! Something was on his mind, something was bothering him.

And that bothered Stephanie.

So she'd decided to take a walk. Sportacus had always preached the value of a bedtime and getting a good nights' sleep, and she'd always agreed with him. Not tonight. She couldn't do such tonight. Stephanie couldn't sleep, she was thinking about him.

The ladder was already lowered, which was odd. It had never been like that before. She wouldn't be breaking in, she told herself as she started to climb. It was the same as knocking on someone's door, right?

But when she went to knock on the small trapdoor that opened up to let Sportacus in she found it yielded to the slight touch. Unlocked.

---

She'd wasn't prepared for such a blindingly bright space. Clean and neat, yes, but empty? No. Not a picture or a piece of furniture. Not a color besides white. Nothing. It was so empty and bland, nothing at all like Sportacus.

All there was out was a bed and she crept toward it. Something moved under the sheets and Stephanie, fearing being in trouble for coming up and 'breaking in', began to panic. An arm moved the sheets away and she stumbled backwards. Her rear end hit something and she turned, looking at the piloting seat. It only took a moment to jump into it and she found herself hidden. It was a sporadic move done without much thought, just fear, but boy was she glad she'd hidden when she heard a voice.

One that wasn't Sportacus'.

---

"Sportacus, will you stop moving?" Grumbled the tired voice of Robbie Rotten. "I can barely hear myself snore.."

Sportacus laughed softly, "But, Robbie, I thought I heard something.."

"It's the wind. Or the sound of acorns rolling around the wild elf head of yours.."

Sportacus had sat up now, rubbing his dirty blond locks thoughtfully. Stephanie dared peek out at the pair. From her angle she couldn't see Robbie, who must've been laying down. However, Sportacus was sitting up and she could see his well toned chest. Watching his muscles ripple was a tough thing to take her eyes off of, but she managed to get a look at his ears. Pointed. So Sportacus really WAS an elf?

"Come back to bed, Sportakook."

"Robbie.." Sportacus purred.

Robbie grumbled, "What?"

"You should be nicer."

"Why?" Asked the annoyed man, wanting to return to sleep.

"Because.." Sportacus laughed, "Robbie."

"Old habits," He muttered. Stephanie poked her head out, watching a pale hand snake upward and rub his pointed ear gently. She was surprised at how gentle he seemed, "Nothing is wrong. If it was, your crystal would be blinking."

"That's true.." Sportacus murmured thoughtfully before breaking into a big grin. "Thank you, Robbie."

"You could thank me some other way.." Robbie sat up, coming into Stephanie's view. He, too, was shirtless. Thin framed, pale, but not bad to look at. The little pink girl watched in shock as Sportacus proceeded to thank Robbie. He leaned in and captured his supposed enemy's lips in a gentle kiss. Before it could steam up, the hero pulled away. "It's late, we should get our sleep."

"Anything past 8:08 is late for you.." Robbie grumbled, but followed his lead and lay back down.

"But you like to sleep." Sportacus murmured sweetly as the sheets rustled.

"That doesn't mean it's the only thing I like."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Tomorrow." Robbie grumbled, unable to keep a slight smile out of his voice.

"Good." Sportacus murmured, sounding ready to drift off.

Stephanie was in shock, and a bit freaked out. Now was the first opportunity to escape, and she was going to take it. Without waiting she headed to the trapdoor and deftly slid her feet downward. Just as she was about to pop her head down she head a final few words.

"I love you, Robbie. Good night."

".. Night, you crazy elf."

Author's Note: YAY! Cute oneshot. I love SportaRobbie and I adore the idea of the kids finding out. Amusement! Please rate & review, thank you!


End file.
